Unspoken Words
by MrsSwanCullen
Summary: -ON HIATUS- Bella & Edward are siblings! But, what would it be if Bella fell in love with him? Different kind of story you wouldn't have expected. 'Unspoken words are the worst. It hurts the worst, it kills the worst."
1. Chapter 1

"_Unspoken words are the worst._

_It hurts the worst, it kills the worst."_

**(A/N: the one in the italic is in one's thoughts.)**

**A/N: You guys might want to punch me since I make a new story before I finish the old ones. I'm sorry! .**

**This one just come to my mind and I need to write it soon.**

**I hope you enjoy it like you would enjoy the others.**

* * *

><p>"Edward, I'm scared." A girl opened the door and jumped to the bed.<p>

"Bella, you're not 8 anymore. Don't just jump to my bed like that."

"But, I'm scared." The girl started to cry.

Edward sighed and looked at the window where the lighting had just stricken. His sister had never liked thunder and lighting. Actually she hated it when it's raining like that.

"Fine." He finally said.

Bella dove in further and hug his brother. "I love it best when you hug me." She murmured and smiled.

Edward couldn't help but smiled. Then he hugged the tiny figure beside him. "Yes, yes. I love it best when Bella hug me. But don't forget that you're almost 16 already."

"And what does that mean?"

"That means you couldn't just come to my room like that. We are not kids anymore."

"If it's wrong to be like this with you, then I don't want to grow up."

Edward was silent after that.

"What's wrong, Edward?"

Edward shook his head and smiled, "Just go to sleep."

Bella obeyed it directly, since she's already sleepy but didn't dare to sleep because of the thunder and lightning.

10 minutes later and Bella was sleeping soundly.

Edward stroked her forehead, then her cheeks.

That's when Bella started her sleep-talking. "I love Edward best."

Edward chuckled then. "Goodnight, Bella. Goodnight, my little sister."

* * *

><p>"I can't find Bella in her room." Charlie said.<p>

"Then you should try looking at Edward's room." Renee answered.

"Do they always sleep together like that?" Charlie asked, his eyes getting bigger.

Renee shrugged at first, but then she smiled. "Only when she's afraid of lighting, or thunder."

"I'll wake them up." Charlie said.

"I'm awake, Dad." Bella said as she went down with Edward beside her.

"Hi, Dad. When did you come home?" Edward asked.

"Last night. It's late so I didn't wake you up." Charlie said. He was rarely at home. As a successful businessman, he had to go on many business trips.

"Do you, ehh, always sleep together?" Charlie asked when they're on the dining table.

"You know that Bella is never a brave girl, right, Dad?" Edward asked.

"I actually know that." Charlie said. "But, Bella, you're almost 16 already. And Edward, don't spoil her too much."

"Yes, Dad." Edward answered.

"But, Dad, I'm scared. What should I do then?" Bella pouted.

Charlie groaned. "Don't do that, Bella."

Renee laughed. "Oh c'mon, Charlie. You know that your daughter has always been a big brother's-little-sister."

The door bell rang at that time.

"Must be Alice!" Bella said. "I'm going then. Goodbye!" Bella kissed Edward's cheek and ran to the door.

Bella laughed when she heard Charlie grumbled, "She only kissed Edward."

"I love you, Dad." She said as she closed the door.

"I'll get going too, Mom, Dad." Edward said and got up.

Charlie looked at his son as he stood up, then not long after the door was closed. He sighed then.

"What?" Renee asked.

"I'm just thinking of how close they have been." Charlie said. "_Or rather, how they have always been."_

"Is that a problem?" His wife asked.

"It not really is. I just wonder…"

* * *

><p>"So your dad finally knows?" Alice laughed.<p>

"Yes. And he said I'm almost 16 already. What's wrong with being close with my brother?" Bella huffed and looked up at the sky. They were sitting in the park, enjoying the beauty of nature after their classes.

"You might not see it as a problem." Alice said in a small voice.

"Huh? Did you say anything?"

"Nothing." Alice smiled and shook her head.

Bella shrugged and looked up again. Then a face suddenly came above her.

"What're you looking at?" Edward asked, their faces were just centimeters away.

Bella shrieked and fell on her back.

"Stop that, Edward!" Bella yelled as she tried to get up while Edward just laughed at her. "Can't you just help your sister?"

Edward stopped laughing and gave her a hand so that she could stand up. "What a spoiled child." He sat on a spot beside where Bella was.

Bella smiled and hugged him from behind. Her face was close to his brother's. "It's you who have always been spoiling me."

"Yeah, right." Edward sighed. "And I'll have to stop that soon."

Bella got shocked. "Why?"

"You know that your big brother is famous right?" He teased her. "I'll have girlfriend someday and you'll have a boyfriend too."

"_I never think about that_." Bella thought sadly. "Then just until that time comes, let me be spoiled by you like this." She tightened her grip on his neck.

"I can't breathe, Bella." Edward said, pretending to be suffocating.

"Piggyback me!" Bella said cheerfully, ignoring Edward groaning. "Help me with my bag, okay, Al?"

"Roger!" Alice saluted her and laughed.

Alice walked behind the two siblings, who had been arguing and laughing at the same time.

"You don't realize it yet. Right, Bel?" Alice spoke in a small voice and smiled sadly.

"Alice! Don't just stand there, come here!" Bella waved.

"Bella, don't move! You'll fall!" Edward yelled frantically.

"But you'll be there to help me, won't you?" Bella asked and hugged him.

Edward pretended to think about it, "Let's just see later."

Alice couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p>Reviews are more than appreciated. tell me how you guys think about this story. i promise this will be different than others. though can't promise the updating time.<p>

much love,

Steph


	2. Chapter 2

"_It's really hard,_

_When the one thing you want the most,_

_Is the only thing you couldn't."_

"What do you want for your birthday?" Edward asked.

Bella was lying on her bed. Earlier, she had successfully prevented Edward from leaving her in her room, saying that Edward should sing for her until she's asleep. Edward bargained the singing part with talking.

"Birthday?" Bella's eyes sparkled. "I can ask whatever I want?"

Edward nodded and smiled. "Yeah, since I'm working part time already.."

Bella smiled too, but then she shook her head. "I don't want anything. I already have everything I want. A warm family. The best parents and a brother that loves me very much."

Edward was silent. For a while, sadness crossed his face.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Bella asked, her hand reached his cheek.

He smiled, and touched the hand that was on his cheek. "Nothing is wrong. Are you sure you don't want anything?"

Bella smiled and nodded.

"You.." Edward stopped, drawing Bella's attention back to him again. "Are you happy, that I am your brother?"

"Of course, you're the best brother a sister could ask for." Bella said.

"Okay." Edward smiled. "It's settled then." He said the last part in whisper.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." Edward answered.

"You're weird."

"I don't care. You just said that I am the best brother in the world. And you love me right?" Edward tickled her, making Bella laughed so hard.

"No, I hate you." Bella said between laughter.

"What did you say?" Edward asked, never stopped in tickling his sister.

"I hate.. Oh gosh, okay. I get it. I love Edward the best!"

"Good." Edward grinned, finally stopped torturing Bella.

"Edward, when you have girlfriend, do I really have to stop being like this to you?" Bella hugged his waist, since he's sitting beside her now.

"No, you don't have to."

"Really?" Bella smiled brightly.

"Yeah, you don't have to. If you were my girlfriend."

Bella hit Edward's arm playfully, "I can't. We're siblings."

"So you're saying you want if we're not siblings?" Edward suddenly looked at her in the eyes. And he looked like he's serious.

Bella was caught off guard.

"Well, I .." Bella stuttered when Edward's face moved closer to hers.

Then all of sudden, Edward grinned. "I have so much fun in teasing you." He ruffled Bella's hair.

Bella touched her chest, her heart beat sure getting much faster. And she was sure, her face was red as hell. "I'm going to sleep now." She said, then she lied and closed her face with blanket.

"Whoa, you sure are rude. You left me like this." Edward teased her. But then he kissed the top of her hair. "Goodnight, Bella."

When the door was closed, Bella got back up on her seating position. "My brother complex is getting more and more dangerous." She closed her face with her hands.

While outside of Bella's room, Edward stopped right in front of the door. "It's settled then." He whispered. "It is." He said as he touched his chest.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"It's Saturday, why don't you go out and have fun?" Renee asked.

Her children looked up. "It's so rare for you to say like that, Mom." Bella said, mouth full of salad.

Renee acted like she didn't hear her daughter.

"Ah, I know. Dad must be home today." Edward said.

Renee coughed suddenly, making her children laughed.

"Hey, I rarely have time with your Dad." Renee said.

"Got it." Edward said. "Hey, what about we go to Grandma's?" Grandma's house was near the sea, so they went there sometimes to have fun.

Bella's face lit up. "Yes, can we just sleep over for a night?"

"Yeah, you can. Just drive safely, Edward." Renee said and smiled. "Tell your grandma I say hi."

"Yay, I'll get my things." Bella literally jumped up and down.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Mom. Have fun!" Edward yelled before closing the door.

Renee smiled and shook her head.

Edward got into the driveway of a beautiful simple house. There was a porch and a table and chairs on it. It was facing the beach in front of the house.

There were also colorful flowers and trees. The fences were white, as was the house.

"Grandma, it's me." Bella knocked on the door.

"Bella, she's there, on the backyard." Edward said, after coming back from the back.

They walked to the back and saw their grandmother was watering the flowers.

"Guess who is this." Bella said as she closed her wrinkled eyes.

"Bella!" She exclaimed and hugged her granddaughter. Though she's old, but she's a cheerful grandmother. Bella must have had that side from her.

"Edward, you're so handsome." She hugged him too.

"Thanks, Grandma." He hugged her back and kissed her cheek.

"We're going to sleep over tonight." Bella grinned.

"That's good. This home will be more lively with you here."

OOOOOOOOO

Bella was sitting on the porch, looking down on the shore in front of the house, where Edward was talking with some guys. He was shirtless, and he sure was eye-catching, considering many girls were checking out on him. Her brother was maybe oblivious about this, or maybe he pretend to not know.

Bella always knew her brother was handsome, cool, and really kind. But never did she think about him having another girl. Edward never had one, so she didn't even think about it. That was until Edward brought up the subject about girlfriend.

"What are you looking at?" Grandma asked, placing a hot tea in front of Bella. "Or should I say who instead of what?"

"Thanks, Grandma." Bella smiled gratefully and she looked back at the shore.

"You have something on your mind?"

Bella startled for a while, but then she smiled. Grandma's always good at reading her thoughts.

"What is it? Why don't you tell this old woman?"

Bella smiled again and moved her chair closer to her grandma's, then she hugged her and placed her head on her shoulder.

"But it will sound really weird." Bella said.

"I won't laugh."

"I know you will." Bella smiled.

"Just tell me." Grandma stroke her granddaughter's hair.

"I'm just thinking, is there any chance that Edward is not my brother?" She said in a small voice.

She could feel grandma's body stiffen for just a second.

Then grandma chuckled. "You must be kidding. Did you hit your head?"

"I know it's impossible." Bella said quickly. "Just forget what I said. Didn't you promise you won't laugh?"

"I did promise that." Grandma trailed off. "But it's hard not to laugh about this."

"What are you talking about?" Edward suddenly sat on the chair beside Bella.

"It's nothing." Bella said, felt ashamed all of sudden.

"Why are you blushing? You talked about boys with grandma?" Edward started to tease her.

"I said nothing, Edward."

"Tell me." Edward tickled her.

"No, stop that, Edward." At this point, Bella was laughing histerically.

Their grandmother just smiled as she watched them.

"Stop, stop. Why don't you just take a walk? It's a nice evening after all." Grandma said.

"Let's swim! I'll go get change." Bella jumped.

"Don't wear bikini, Bells!" Edward yelled.

Bella didn't answer, or pretend to not hear.

"What's that? Over-protective brother?" Grandma chuckled.

"It's just, I don't want she gets fooled by the boys."

Edward looked away.

Again, grandma chuckled. "Fine, whatever you say."

"Grandma, I.."

He turned. Grandma was looking at him with those brown warm eyes, the eyes Bella's got. She's curious as to what he'd say next.

He didn't continue his words. He just sat there, couldn't let out the next ones. Then he shook his head and smiled, "It's nothing."

Edward looked away again, pretending to watch people who're surfing with interest.

What he didn't see, was when Grandma looked at him with understanding in her brown warm eyes, and for just a split second, there was sadness in them. Then she hid it well and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

"_**When the unspoken words bottled up inside,**_

_**Your heart shatters into pieces slowly."**_

Bella's wearing bikini, but Edward made her wore his shirt on the outside. It's too big on her and it went down till her thigh.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Edward groaned.

Bella rolled her eyes, "So I couldn't wear this, what else should I wear? I didn't take any others."

"Bella.." He groaned again.

Grandma just sat there and watched them. She really enjoyed the view in front of her.

"Edward, I'm almost 16. Do you really have to always worry about me?" Once again she rolled her eyes. Then she raised one of her eyebrows, something she got from Edward.

"Yes, I do. I'm your brother, Bells."

Bella pouted then. Edward groaned.

"Fine, but not without this." He threw her his shirt then.

Grandma just sat there and laughed.

"Hey, Edward. Is that your sister?" One of the boys yelled as Bella and Edward walked down the beach.

Instinctively, Edward reached Bella's hand. He just waved at them, nodding and continued walking down.

"Why don't you cancel your thought on swimming?" Edward asked.

"What? But I want to swim."

"Not with that swimming suit, Bella."

Bella pouted again. She liked doing this, she knew she almost always got her way when she did this.

Edward sighed. "Okay, instead of swimming, I'll just piggyback you along the beach."

"Okay." Bella agreed quickly.

He bent down as Bella got on his back.

"Are you getting heavier?" Edward asked.

Bella blushed at the question. "I'm not."

"Yes, you are." Edward argued.

"Edward, I'm not." Bella said and shook Edward's shoulder.

Edward laughed and suddenly ran around.

"Edward, stop, stop." Bella said and closed her eyes.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how you saw it, Edward tripped and fell with Bella on top of him.

"See? We fell down." She hit Edward's chest. To be honest, she's shy as hell.

"_He's your brother, Bella, what is there to be shy about?"_ She thought to herself, silently praying that Edward didn't realize all the increased-heart beat- blushing- things.

Edward was shocked for a moment, their face was so close. He cleared his throat, praying Bella wouldn't hear and said, "Get up! You're heavy, missy." He chuckled as Bella stumbled while getting up. "Come, I'll piggy back you again."

Bella shook her head and walked away. In other occasion, she would be more than glad to take the offer, but it's different. She had embarrassed herself enough.

"I won't play around anymore. Promise."

Again, she shook her head at that. Edward felt slightly hurt and guilty at the rejection, but Bella didn't see that, cause she's too busy calming herself.

"I just want to walk around." She turned and smiled brightly. "Then let's go back to grandma's." She said as she took Edward's hand.

Edward just sighed and followed his sister. _"At least she's not mad."_

For some reasons, he was quite relieved that Bella decided to walk by herself.

"Edward!" The bunch of boys called again as they walk back. Edward's hand went around his sister's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"We're going to have some fun." One of the boy asked, his head slightly turned towards some pretty girls.

Bella's grip on Edward's hip tightened. Edward realized this slight movement of course.

"No thanks." Edward smiled, his hand patted Bella's hand.

Somehow, this made Bella blushed and moved her hand. But Edward's faster, he held Bella's hand there.

"I'll head back first then." He said and waved.

"So," Edward started as they were out of hearing range. "What was this?" He patted Bella's hand once more.

She pulled her hand, which Edward didn't stop this time.

"Brother complex, eh?" Edward offered once more and smirked.

"Yes, it's your fault cause you spoiled me too much. Wasn't my fault if I'm not ready to share you just yet." Bella internally slapped herself at her last words.

Edward laughed. "Fine, my fault. And by the way, you got it wrong. It's not in the past tense."

Bella frowned at this, slightly confused.

"I still spoil you." He grinned.

oooooooo

"Goodbye, Grandma." Bella hugged her. "I had so much fun. I'll miss you so much."

"Me too, dear. Come visit when you're free, okay?" She said to her grandchildren.

"Will do, Grandma. Take care of yourself." Edward answered.

Grandma nodded her head and smiled. "Take care of Bella well, Edward. Though I know you always will."

Edward smiled and hugged her. "Come visit us, I'll fetch you."

Bella looked at her Grandma from the rearview mirror. She remembered those words that Grandma said to her, though she didn't understand the meaning.

"On every path that you have, there'll be something out of what you thought or expected. But when the time comes, follow your heart cause it knows best what you really want."

"Follow your heart cause it knows best what you really want." Unconsciously, Bella said it out loud, making Edward turned to her.

"What's that about?" Edward asked.

"What?"

"What you just said."

"Oh, it's nothing."

He looked at her with raised eyebrow, as if saying, "Who are you lying to?"

"Just something that grandma said. I don't know what she meant though." Bella shrugged.

"What did she say?"

"On every path that you have, there'll be something out of what you thought or expected. But when the time comes, follow your heart cause it knows best what you really want." Bella repeated.

Edward was silent. But the words were replaying in his head, again and again.

"_Was it really okay to follow my heart? Was it, Grandma? Will you say the same if you knew?"_ He couldn't help but think so.

"Edward?" Bella called, snapping him back to the present.

"You okay?" She asked, frowning. Concern's lacing her voice.

"I am." Edward smiled.

But Bella knew better, the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

There was something off about it.

"You sure?" Bella frowned again.

He reached her hands and held them in his hand.

"Yes. I am sure. I am more than okay." He smiled. _"I am now."_

ooooooooo

"I'm going to Alice's for the weekend. Are you going too?" Bella peeked through the door of her brother's room.

He was looking at his laptop, so focused on it, with his hand on the side of his head.

He didn't answer her, or maybe he didn't ever hear her.

She called again, this time actually gaining his attention. He turned around and smiled at her, but closed his laptop with one of his hand.

This small action didn't go unnoticed from the girl though.

"What were you doing?" She asked as she closed the door behind her and sat on the edge of the bed.

"It's nothing." Edward glanced at the laptop, then got up from the chair and walked and stood in front of Bella. "What're you doing here?"

Bella sighed, "I was asking if you wanted to go to Alice's. Jasper and Emmett are going to be there. Rose's too."

Three of them are parts of the group. Rose, as Rosalie preferred to be called, 16, was Jasper's twin, who was Alice's boyfriend. And they're the same age. As for Emmett, 18, he's the same age as Edward and was Rose's boyfriend.

"Okay, just let me get my things first." Edward said and soon, he was walking forth and back around the room as he took his things. Bella watched her brother all the time, her eyes following each moves. She didn't realize as she did so, though.

"What?" Edward asked as he turned and raised his eyebrow. "See something you like?" He smirked.

Bella threw the pillow beside her to Edward instead, and took off, almost running, to the door. "I'll wait for you downstairs."

She ran to the living room and sat on the couch, her hand on her chest, begging her heart beats to slow down.

_"This is not good. This is not normal."_

She said to herself as she shook her head frantically.

"What are you doing, honey?" Her mom asked and frowned, as she came out from the kitchen.

"Nothing, Mom." She said. "Oh, and by the way, Edward's coming with me to Alice's. You sure you're fine by yourself?"

Renee smiled. "It's fine. Your dad will be home tonight. He'll keep me accompany till Sunday. Beside it's a good thing you both are going."

She winked at her daughter then. "We need time for our own."

Bella laughed at that.

Dad had been out of town for another business trip, as always.

Meanwhile, Edward sighed and leaned against the wall, his left hand ran through his hair.

_"This is not good. At all."_

After a while, he decided to go down and not made Bella wait any longer.

"We'll get going, Mom." Edward said as he walked to the front door.

Bella kissed her Mom and said, "I'll see you on Sunday. Tell Dad I love him."

Then she ran outside to where Edward was putting on his shoes and jumped to his back.

"Bella, you're heavy." Edward said.

She just laughed. She knew she wasn't. Edward never had any problem on piggyback-ing her.

Renee leaned on the door frame, watching her kids as she smiled. She walked up to them after a few moment.

She reached up and hugged both of them, "I love you, baby."

"We love you too, Mom." They replied in unison.

As Renee sat and drank her tea that evening, she thought about Charlie's worry. She could understand that.

But on the contrary, she's kind of expecting it.


	4. Author's Note

Okay, I guess we're on the same page here which means we agree that I can't manage more than one story in a time.

Soooo

This story is gonna be in hiatus,

But I'll make sure to update this again soon.

So, just put this on alert because I might be updating at anytime.

Much love,

MrsSwanCullen


End file.
